The Justice Wars
by Chaotic Justice
Summary: The story of Zerin and Reazin, brothers in a war of how the world should be defined. I got this idea from the Final Fantasy: Tactics story wars. Hope you enjoy.
1. The beginning

Epolague

"Why Reazin? What would drive you too fight for evil?" Zerin lunges forword with the Chalybs.

"You call what I fight for evil? How can you say this is evil when what you fight for is the true meaning of evil?"

"True meaning of evil? Your ways of justice is nothing but pain!"

"Pain is punishment, ounishment teaches. With a Chaotic System, people will be afraid to comit a crime. People must be ruled with fear!" Reazin blocks Zerin's sword with the Sol Staff.

"Fear? People need to be governed with faith. Death and pain isn't justice, God's will and the people's rule is justice!" Zerin slashes at Reazin who jupes back and casts a spell at Zerin. Zerin slashes at the spell and the Chalybs absorbs it. The two stand face to face, rain pouring, with a stream runs through the mud red with blood. At a flash of lightning the two lunge forward.

Chapter. 1 The Beginning

"Zerin why are we doing this again?" Reazin walks with Zerin down the road into Niktrea, a city established by the "Followers".

The "Followers" are more commonly known as the Fideli. They were founded by Madam Celenia Rafeal, a woman of faith and helper of the people.. The Fideli is composed of people who live their lives by faith. THey are dedicated to helping others and to promote their way of life.

They rivals of the Fideli are very different. Founded by Lord Riyenkadan Draktras. They are the "Fearful" or the Vereor. They are known for their militaristic brutality. They rule their followers with fear and pain. Death and torture are common punishments.

The twa have been at odds for years. Now that king of Amanyura is dieing, he has apointed either Lord Riyenkadan or Madam Celenia to the heir to the throne.

"Because," Zerin responds to Reazin's question, "it would be wise to see who the king decides to replace him."

"I don't see the difference," Reazin responds in a sarcastic tone, "who ever wins, we just act like them." Reazin smiles a sarcastic look at Zerin.

"You keep acting like that, and you'll be hunted down one day," Zerin ansswers Reazin in his own sarcastic tone. They both walk up to the podium set up fot the announcment. Everyone was standing around waiting for the desiscion. "How long are they going to keep us waiting?" Zerin asks in an impatient tone.

"They want to build the suspence, that way they can tell who to seperate when they make the wrong decision," Reazin laughs. Reazin looks up toward the castle, one os built in every major city for the King. The shadows of frantic sevants were showing in the windows, getting ready for the final decision no dought. "Seems they are almost ready."

How can you tell?" Zerin watches Reazin point toward the castle window. "Ah, must be worring about security issues." The shadows now came to the windows to peak out to see the people.

"Look!" Reazin points toward the podium where a man came out to speak.

"People of Amanyura," The man raises his arms to silence the chatter. He takes of his coat to reveal his wings.

"What? Why would they send an Angelic fir an announcment?" Reazin was confused, Angelics are protectors of the peace, given their powers by God.

"Maby they'er conserned about rioting?" Zerin was also confused, though he was much more amazed, he had always been facinated by Angelics.

"People of Amanyura," the Angelic started again, "the King has not yet made a decision for his heir." There was a loude commerse amoung the people. "I am deeply sorry, but for the time beeing, neither Madam Celenia nor Lord Riyenkadan have been deemed more worthy than the other, thank you." The people were angry, but with an Angelic near, they would not start anything at the castle. But both sides, loyal to their leaders, grew a strong hatred for each other.


	2. The Demonic

Ch. 2 The Demonic

Madam Celenia and Lord Riyenkadan have been holding conferences. None of them have ended in a calm manner. Fights became common and escalated in frequency over the months. Recently deaths have occurred, and both sides are becoming increasingly fond of bloodshed to solve their problems.

"This is getting out of hand, killing is too far, soon there will be an all out war." Zerin's concern intrigues Reazin.

"You think? Oh well. It will be good fir the country. A quick war will decide the heir and stop the useless killing."

"War good? Are you mad? Lives will be lost, a much greater number than the killing now!" Zerin quickly answered Reazin's statement with an alarming tone.

"No, but I think there needs to be a little punishment here, by either side, but punishment nonetheless." Reazin looks at Zerin then stares toward the town with a dark glare.

Zerin looks back toward the town, "with thoughts like that you sound like a Vereor." Zerin and Reazin sit at the porch of their house just outside town.

"Well, that true. I have always favored Lord Rey over Madam Cel. And at least I've picked a side. You're to bad for the Fideli and to good for the Vereor". Reazin laughs at Zerin. "But you're right, there may be a war after all. I think we should go to the Vereor to enlist".

"Madam Celenia is much more honorable than Lord Riyenkadan. If we are to enlist, we are going to the Fideli". Zerin stated, rather annoyed at Reazin's choice of allies.

Suddenly they both hear screaming coming from the town. They both get up and run down the path to the town. The buildings nearest the castle were ablaze.

"What the hell is going on here? Zerin and Reazin both yell simultaneously. "Who's doing this?" Zerin asks anyone around him.

"I am just clearing the competition for my Lord." Reazin and Zerin look up towards the sky and see a Demonic.

"A Demonic? Lord Rey wouldn't send him unless…"

"Unless he declares war! Celenia will have no choice but to accept, or her cities will burn!" The Demonic bursts into a bone chilling laughter and sets another building aflame.

"Leave this place fool!" Zerin yells at the Demonic. Enraged with hatred Zerin picks up a sword from a fallen guard and throws it at the Demonic with precise aim.

"No!" Reazin reaches for the sword but is too far out of reach. "Sire! Look out!"

"What?" The Demonic turns to see the sword and tries to move but, but the sword is too close. He manages to avoid a direct blow, but is deeply wounded just above the waist. "A mere human challenges me?" The Demonic flies down to Zerin. "My name is Amniousrapao, I think an introduction is proper… before I kill you!" Amniousrapao grabs Zerin by the neck and squeezes his throat.

"Please, Sire, let him go, he is my brother, let me deal with him." Reazin begs Amniousrapao for the release of his brother.

"Your brother? Odd, he has the aura of Fideli and you have that of the Vereor. Opposites birthed as twins? How ironic. This war will pit brother against brother in every sense of the phrase it would seem. Choose your allies wisely." Amniousrapao throws down Zerin and quickly flies off into the distance.

No words could be spoken at the time, but Zerin heard everything that Reazin had said. The two were going to need to agree on one ally, or they could possibly kill each other.


	3. Zerin's True Power

Ch. 3 Zerin's True Power

"Sire? Sire? You called a Demonic Sire? Why Reazin?" Zerin asks Reazin in a hostile and confused tone.

"Because I have chosen my side. The Veroer are my allies Zerin, and I suggest you join them too. Unless you want another… incident... like yesterday to happen."

"Incident!? I would have killed him if you weren't such a fool of a brother!"

"And then what? Have a bounty on your head from Lord Rey's men? Getting hunted by those Demonics constantly? Not to mention all the other groups that have formed and will gladly take your head for the money? I saved your life!" Reazin tries to turn the conversation onto Zerin.

"I fear no others, I have chosen a side, the Fideli. God will protect me, and ensure this war is won by those with true justice."

"Your God will mean nothing, pain ensures our men will not fail. Narsis has even joined the Vereor."

"Narsis is a fool, he will follow you off a end of the Earth if you want him too! You will gain no aid in his joining, he is too weak to fight."

"Wisdom is all one needs to win a war Zerin you should know that. strength is useless when compared to wisdom and numbers." Reazin grins because he knows he is smarter than Zerin.

"You think I meant physical strength? Come now Reazin, I thought you were the smart one. Strength of heart, spirit, cannot be defeated by wisdom." Zerin knows Reazin is more book smart than he is, not by much, but a little is all that is needed. But he also knows Reazin does not use logic, and Zerin does, which will be much more advantageous. Zerin is physically stronger than Reazin, but Reazin was right, strength of muscle will do no good if Zerin cannot get to him.

"So then, I guess this is where we part." Reazin backs into the doorway in the back of the house.

"So it would seem. A rightly manner, this is where we were birthed and met as two brothers into this world, it would only be right it is where we split as enemies." Zerin knocks over a vial full of flammable liquid and back into the doorway in the front of the house. Reazin hits the lantern down and the house bursts into a coldhearted flame.

"I will always love you brother!" They both yell as they turn to run to their faction's base.

THE NEXT DAY 

"And your name is?" The Fideli recruiter asked Zerin.

"Zerin, sir, Zerin is my name." Zerin answers enthusiastically.

"Well Mr. Zerin, you need to be tested for your combat skills. We need to know what type of fighter you are, if at all. We are hoping to end this war quickly with as little casualties as possible. The steps to your right will lead you to our training facility." The man makes a gesture with his head toward the stairs. "The doctors and Masters will evaluate you health and skill." The man hands Zerin a paper with writing on it. "That is your pass, put that word to good memory, it is proof you are one of us, congratulations, you are now a Fideli."

"Thank you sir, but may I ask who these Masters are?" Zerin didn't know how the ranking system worked, and he didn't want to show any disrespect.

"Masters are high ranked officials, they are just under Guardians. Guardians are all Angelics, they protect Madam Celenia at all times, she too is an Angelic. Masters are those who train the different classes, many are Angelics themselves they are wise and teach those who go into combat, Guardians have the ability to sense auras in people, most people have weak auras, others have strong auras allowing for much harder training. Anything else you would like to know?" The man was glad to answer any question Zerin had for him. Which was good because Zerin wanted to learn all he could think of.

"Yes, what do you mean by class? Is there a set rank for those who are stronger than others?" Zerin was confused at why, when the man said different classes, he knew than man didn't mean rank.

"Classes branch off onto their own categories, you are wise, but you are also strong, depending on your fighting prowess I think you'll head into the Hybrid category. There are the Arcane, Physic, and Hybrid categories. Hybrids use magiks and physical strength. They are also slightly higher rank than those of Arcane or Physic of who are of equal rank. After being sent to a specific category, determined by the high-ranking Master of each category and a Guardian, you will be taught to use certain types of that category. It is a bit confusing, but you will see and learn more as you stay. By the way, Madam Celenia is up there now, so don't make a fool of yourself. Show them what you are made of!" The man gave an inspiring good luck to Zerin and waved him off.

Zerin walked up the steps and waited in the line and watched the men train. "Why is he just standing there?" He asked the woman in front of him as he stared into the room where a man stood as if he was praying.

"He is channeling a spell, channeling spells are hard to conjure. If he succeeds he will be in the Arcane Magiks rank of the Arcane class, it is a hard rank to get into." She turned around to Zerin and he realized how beautiful she was. Long pure white hair and sky-blue eyes with an almost silver sheen, deep natural red lips, and a smooth face that was full of compassion and love.

"Amazing" Zerin said but referring to the woman's beauty rather than her response. He looked back toward the man. "I would imagine that they take a lot of energy, to cast a spell."

The woman laughs. "Yes, they do, channeling spells are the most draining. Only those with strong will and spirit can cast them. My name is Valsima by the way. And his," she points to the man channeling the spell, "is Iceaire."

"My name is Zerin, it is a pleasure to meet you madam." Zerin bows as he introduces himself.

"Look, that's what he is casting, Blizzard Storm." Valsima points at the man in the training room. Shards of ice fell from a dark cloud that formed from nothing. The targets in the room started to move about everywhere, Zerin realized the room was much bigger than first anticipated. But no matter where the targets moved, the spell followed. "That is why channeling spells are so hard. They follow the target, most spells the target must be in sight range and in a specific path for them to be cast, though once cast most follow the target, channeling can be done even from behind cover, allowing the caster to hit an unseen target. The downside to channeling is it leaves the caster in a weakened state, if they are subjected to any physical touch, pain, or even a loud enough noise, the spell dissipates and the caster is left drained with no accomplishment. This is why Arcane Magiks' never go out alone." She gave a full explanation to the magik. It fascinated Zerin how she could know so much. The man walked out of the room and was directed to his destination. The door opened for the next person, which to Zerin's surprise was Valsima. "Well, I'm next. I like you Zerin, I hope we meet again," she shook his hand and went inside.

"Well, lets see what you do then, shall we?" Zerin spoke to himself as he watched Valsima ready herself for the test. A table raised from the back of the room with a multitude of what seemed to be different types of bows. She picked the center bow, a compound recurve bow. She didn't grab any arrows though, which intrigued Zerin, because he knew she wouldn't make such a mistake. Valsima aimed at the target and pulled back the string, when she found her target a glimmer appeared in front of her face, she let loose the string and an arrow of what Zerin supposed was arcane magik bolted across the room, hitting dead center into the target. The targets appeared en masse and once again, she shot the arcane arrow from nowhere, but instead this time it broke into a wall of arrows and hit multiple targets at once. "I think I'm in love" Zerin said to himself blankly.

Valsima stepped out and the door opened. Zerin didn't notice whether Valsima was taken upstairs like Iceaire or was lead down to the barracks, he was too concentrated on the task at hand. "Do you have a weapon of choice?" The Physic Master asked Zerin.

"Swords" Zerin had always wanted to try using a sword, this was his chance. The table rose from the back and held two shelves of a diversity of swords. He grabbed a katana in each hand.

"Duel wielding katana? It is impossible!" The Physic Master shouted at Zerin.

"I'll make it possible." Zerin stood in a battle ready stance perfectly wielding the katana in each hand. How he knew how to use them, he didn't know, but as soon as he grabbed them, he felt he could do any task. When the first target came up, he attacked it with such ferocity and speed, he surprised even the Physic Master. The Guardian came down from the upper floor and watched Zerin. Zerin was confident he would impress even the Guardian. When the multiple targets came up Zerin clashed his swords together and started channeling a spell, how he wasn't sure, but he wanted to surpass everyone he's seen the past few days and now was the time to make it count. The swords glowed blue and white, Zerin lifted his head and opened his eyes. They were engulfed in a sky-blue aura like trance and the room filled with ice. Every target froze in place and suddenly Zerin teleported target to target slashing each one and shattering them into pieces. He knew his spells were going to be rare because of the immense energy he felt leave his body before he was even finished casting it. After finishing the last target, his feet touched ground again and he collapsed to his knees, "told you I'd make it work," and then passed out lying on the floor.

The Guardian walked into the room and stood over him. "His aura is amazing, it is more potent than Madam Celenia's at his age. Take him to the upper floor and get him cleaned and healed, his training must start soon. Make sure Madam Valsima sees him, she requested he be in her barracks should he be at the same level. Tell her we cannot…"

"I felt the energy from the room, who was that?" Valsima ran into the training room and kneeled nest to Zerin. "Who did this to him?"

"He did it to himself Madam, he has surpassed even Sir Dreadnot." His aura passed Madam Celenia's at its climax." The Guardian told her still astonished himself.

"He surpassed Dreadnot? Celenia's husband Dreadnot? How? I felt he was strong, but not this strong. I'll take care of him for now, I'll contact you when he awakes." Valsima had to Angelics bring Zerin to the top room.


End file.
